Degrassi Minis
Degrassi Minis 'are a series of 2-5 minute episodes that feature various Degrassi characters in different situations. The minis are all considered non-canon.* Season 1 (Season 5 of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation) *101 - Don't You Forget About Me (1) *102 - Notorious *103 - Bizarre Love Triangle *104 - Don't You Forget About Me (2) *105 - Man in the Mirror *106 - Bigmouth Strikes Again *107 - The Lovecats *108 - Hey Ladies *109 - What If Craig Picked Emma *110 - What If Jimmy Was Never Shot *111 - What if Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma *112 - What if Liberty was Paige and Paige Was Liberty *113 - What's My Line? Season 2 (Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation) *201 - Dating 4 Dudes (1) *202 - Adam Lazzara From Taking Back Sunday Married My Mom *203 - Be Aware of Heather Sinclair *204 - Jimmy Walks! *205 - Diary of Jay Hogart *206 - Sean in Prison *207 - Lost in Degrassi *208 - 24 Hours on the Couch *209 - Dating 4 Dudes (2) *210 - Dating 4 Dudes (3) *211 - Toby Dynamite *212 - Bring It On *213 - Two's Company *214 - Reunited *215 - Roommate Code of Conduct *216 - De View *217 - I Won't Forget *218 - I'm a Degrassi, I'm an Instant Star *219 - His Ears are Burning Season 3 (Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation) *301 - Roomatus Interuptus *302 - Six Months *303 - Who Would You Date? *304 - Queen Bees *305-308 - Degrassi of the Dead *309-312 - Party Etiquette *313-316 - Back to Degrassi Season 4 (Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation) *401 - What if Craig Married Ashley *402 - What if Peter Made a Movie *403 - Pirates of the Cafeteribbean *404-409 - The Curse of Degrassi *410-413 - If Jay Can't Be Happy... Season 5 (Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation) *501-502 - Ghost of Degrassi Past *503-505 - Searching for Sinder3lla *506-509 - Good Times *510-513 - Forgetting Sav Bhandari Season 6 (Season 10 of Degrassi) *601-604 - Monster Moon *605-608 - Love Is... *609-612 - Unstoppable Season 7 (Season 11 of Degrassi) *701-704 - The Power Play Season 8 (Season 13 of Degrassi) *801- Meet the Roommate *802 - J'adore Lenore *803-806 - Dress You Up *807 - Moving On *808 - Rewrites Season 9 (Season 14 of Degrassi) *901-910 - Champagne Supernova *911-918 - Degrassi TV Season 10 (Season 2 of Degrassi: Next Class) *1001-1006 - Degrassi TV Season 11 (Season 3 of Degrassi: Next Class) *1101-1105 - Degrassi All Inclusive Trivia *Terri MacGregor, Hazel Aden, Joey Jeremiah, Caitlin Ryan, Daniel Raditch, Kelly Ashoona, Winnie Oh, Campbell Saunders, Katie Matlin, Mo Mashkour, Luke Baker, Rasha Zuabi, and Saad Al'Maliki are currently the only regulars to not appear in a Degrassi Mini. **Terri MacGregor and Daniel Raditch both left the show before Minis were introduced. *Margaret Matlin, Archie Simpson, Christine Nelson and Daphne Hatzilakos are the only Degrassi parents to appear in a Degrassi Mini. *J.J. and Lenore Mantino are the first characters to be introduced in a Degrassi Mini before appearing in the series. **J.J. is the only character in canon who overall only appears in minis. *Holly J. Sinclair appeared in the most Degrassi Minis: 26. *Sean Cameron, Ashley Kerwin, J.T. Yorke and Paige Michalchuk are the only characters to appear in a mini-episode during a season in which they did not appear: Sean in Season 5, Ashley in Season 8, J.T. in Season 9 and Paige in Season 11. *Seasons 1-4, 12, NC 1 and 4 are the only seasons not featuring minisodes. *Eli: Dorm Life' and 'Champagne Supernova''' (partly) are the only minis to be part of the actual Degrassi canon. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3